


Back to work

by Zab43



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Back to work, Bureaucracy, Gen, Mentioned Hastur (Good Omens), Mentioned Hastur/Ligur (Good Omens) - Freeform, Rare Omens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29313405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zab43/pseuds/Zab43
Summary: "You should try to get 10 million demons to put down their weapons and go back to work."Drabble - they *do* get them back to work
Relationships: Beelzebub & Dagon (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11
Collections: Rare Omens





	Back to work

Dagon sat alone in her dingy office looking at the huge pile of work.

After Armageddon’t it had taken an enormous effort to get 10 million demons back to work. Taken *her and Beelzebub* an enormous effort that was.

Didn’t see Hastur helping out. He’d gone into ‘decline’, moping over Ligur, crying in the dark - no use whatsoever!

Now Hell was up and running again and Dagon could attend to her own work. So, so much work. She felt like crying.

The door opened cautiously and Beelzebub’s head became visible: “wanna go for zzome drinkzz?” Ze offered.

Dagon happily accepted.


End file.
